dontstarvefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
口袋版本
饑荒：口袋版本（Don't Starve: Pocket Edition） was released on July 9th, 2015 for Apple and Android devices. The first version included all contents of the Reign of Giants DLC with very few minor differences. A second app was released on December 26th, 2016, and included the contents of the Shipwrecked DLC. 口袋版本和其他平台的差異 Since there is no keyboard on mobile, all controls had to be switched to touch, similar to using the mouse for actions in PC. However 3 new buttons were added in spite of these changes. A red fist and a green hand in a grabbing motion are on the right side of the screen. The red fist is an exact equivalent to holding Ctrl + F, attacking the nearest creature or wall, excluding followers. To attack hostile creatures without pressing the red fist icon you need to tap on them while holding a tool or weapon (equivalent of just holding the F key). The green hand icon is the equivalent of holding the space-bar, meaning this is how you can harvest plants, pick up items, and catch thrown Boomerangs. The third button added is an optional control wheel that can be turned on and off in settings. This is an alternative to using W,A,S, and D for movement. In World Customization settings, there is a new preset named No-Sweat Mode, ''an easy-mode for a more relaxing play style. 輕鬆模式 No-Sweat Mode is a preset only available in the ''Reign of Giants game and meant for less experienced players. Many features can be tuned down or even turned off such as attacks by Charlie, Freezing, and even Hunger. No-Sweat Mode is only available for the Apple version of Don't Starve: Pocket Edition. 輕鬆模式中所做的更改 * Player takes 35% less damage. * Sanity loss during Dusk and Night is -2.5 per minute * Hunger is slower, and when dying of hunger, health is lost at 0.5/sec. Health will only drain to 25% of the player's total health. * When Woodie is in Werebeaver form, he does 50% more damage and the log meter goes down slower. * The Player respawns at the Compromising Statue after dying instead of the world being deleted. * No effects from low Sanity. The Nightmare Amulet and Nightmare Lights still spawn Shadow Creatures. * No attacks from Charlie, the brightness appears the same as when on a full moon, but Pigs do not turn into Werepigs, Glommer does not spawn, etc. * No death by Freezing. * Deerclops and Summer (Reign of Giants) are automatically set to 'None'. * Hound Attacks are automatically set to 'Less'. * Naturally spawning Carrots are automatically set to 'More'. * Trees and other plants grow faster. 漏洞 * While using 'Tap to move,' after using the green button and selecting the inventory at the same time the controls may freeze making the player unable to move. This can be combated by using the control wheel instead. * Its is possible for no Giants spawn, even if they are all set to default, it randomly happens in specific world(s) and only that/those world(s). Meaning if a world has spawned a giant once, you will never experience this bug in that world. This is caused by a bug in the world generation, and is more likely to appear if you change them. * Giants can spawn when they aren't supposed to. This can mean spawning when they are set to "none" and/or out of their intended season. This is caused by a bug in the world generation, and is more likely to appear if you change world settings (including changing giants to "none"). 船難 In the Shipwrecked DLC, the Seaworthy cannot be used. This is because there are two seperate apps. All Characters are automatically unlocked, except for Webber and Wigfrid. 畫廊 DSPE Android Beta Promo.jpg|A promotional image posted for Pocket Edition on 8/2/2016. IMG_3892.PNG|An image of gameplay IMG_3807.PNG|When the inventory is selected, it zooms in, time stops, and the player can scroll through to equip or move items IMG_3891.PNG|All nearby entities that are in range of the green button command are highlighted by their name above. Category:遊戲